Deus no chronicles
by Notupdatedanymore
Summary: Light Yagami da a conocer las razones detras de algun que otro asesinato .One shot parodia.


Ni Hao Minna san!!

de nuevo yo aqui con mi recien recuperada cofalafuerzacof inspiracion para fan fics.

Esta vez de mi nueva no obsesion (que empeñada esta la gente en decir que estoy enganchada solo por que no pare de hacer fanarts y me comprase los tomos compulsivamente ¬¬) con Death Note, y en especial ese pijeras psicopata que es Light Yagami o¬o

asi que aqui dejo el fan fic que ha surgido en gran parte de las conversaciones estupidas con mi Bloody Twin, escrito como siempre con el mismo estilo que uso para todo pero usando un vocabulario mas de apuntes de la uni nnUU

Comentarios, criticas y lo tipico son muy bien recibidos (insertar carita de cordero degollado)

* * *

**Crónicas de un psicópata**

Aquí Light Yagami, genio del mal (y otras variedades de genialidad), irresistible pijo buenorro y dios del nuevo mundo

(Side note: subrayo dios por que es la cualidad mas destacable de mí magnifica persona)

El lector que este leyendo esto se estará haciendo la pregunta (y si no ya se la esta haciendo, mi pensamiento lógico nunca puede fallar ¬¬)¿Qué hace Light Yagami escribiendo en un cuaderno que no mata?

Sencillo, Quiero dejar constancia de que los crímenes que cometí antes de ser un dios eran excusables y tenia razones de peso, ya que los cometidos tras mi conversión en Dios son justificables: soy Dios, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana --

Los criminales por que eran criminales, dios no quiere criminales en su mundo ¿pues no estariase bueno que fuese dios por la calle y le apuñalasen por detrás? Porque, no entiendo por que, pero dios no es inmortal

Procedo a hacer un listado:

**1.-Raye Penber:** por creído, por tener la poca vergüenza de querer pasar por encima de dios, yo presumiendo ante Yuri de que soy hijo del jefe de policía y viene el tío tan tranquilo y se mete en nuestra conversación así por las buenas diciéndome que es del FBI, eso ya lo sabia, me lo había dicho Ryuuk ¬¬, pero hice gala de mi arte de reliación y le solté un rollo para que en vez de súper poli pareciese un secuestrador de tres al cuarto, y entonces con todo su poco respeto a mí, va y me restriega el carnet del FBI por la cara, el mensaje estaba mas que claro " miraaaa tu papi es policía pero yo soy del FBI ja jaaa"

Los demás agentes cayeron por el efecto domino, no podía matar solo a Penber, si no en otro secuestro vendría otro a restregarme que es del FBI, y Light Yagami no vive una misma humillación dos veces.

Mala suerte, no le toques las narices a un dios en proceso ¬¬

**2.- Naomi Misora**: como si no fuese suficiente causa ser la prometida del agente capullo ese, tenia ese pelo

¿¿¿¿¿Cómo puede osar una mísera mortal a tener un pelo más bonito que el mio???? Y ella restregándomelo mientras hablaba que lo se yo, "miraaaa mira que pelo mas japonés tengo…y suavito, liso y laaargo… ¿sabes las trencitas mas monas que me hago? Y unos peinaditos tradicionales…y mira como me lo mece el viento placidamente… ¿y tu que? Puedes hacer algo con ese pelo tuyo tan poco japonés que no sea echártelo al lado¿Eh?¿Eh?"

Nadie tiene el pelo mejor que dios ¬¬ así que lo apunté en el cuaderno, " Naomi Misora, muere tras quemarse el pelo con la plancha, despelujada y medio calva, y además se suicida dolorosamente"

El extra de suicidio lo añadí como compensación a su extra de mentirme con el nombre ¬¬

**3.- Mi reloj: **Otro que se la busco bien buscada, me despertó dos horas antes de lo previsto, pero como un dios debe confiar en sus subalternos creí que me había despertado a la hora correcta, me vestí y salí para el examen de acceso a la universidad sin sospechar nada. Solo cuando llegue vi lo sucedido y el error cometido, había llegado 5 minutos antes del inicio del examen.

¡¡Mi plan era llegar 3 minutos antes del final del examen!! Empezarlo mientras los demás empezaban a recoger pero entregarlo el primero.

Por culpa de mi maldito reloj me perdí la oportunidad de que todos dijesen: "andaaa mira que sobrado va ese tío tan guapo, vamos a jurarle lealtad eterna" y encima tuve detrás a una subespecie de gollum mirándome, se va a enterar ese también ¬¬

**4.- Misa Amane (intento): **véase Naomi Misora.

Con esas coletitas….todo el rato meneándolas de arriba abajo…rubias y pequeñitas…adorables y suavitas...

Yo no tengo novias con mejor pelo que yo, eclipsan mi magnificencia, como de hecho se comprobó en el campus de la universidad.

Todos "Misa Misaaaa ,Misa Misaaaa" sin embargo no vi a nadie por allí diciendo "Oooooh es Kira Kiraaa, Kira Kiraaa", bueno si, L que estaba todo el rato diciéndome por lo bajini: "Kira, Kira, Kira…Light Yagami Kira, Light -Yagami igual a Kira, Light x Yagami igual a Kira " y aun así cuando vino Misa se fue a decirle Kira a ella (¬¬ otra cosa a la lista de matar a L)

**5.- L: **influyen aquí varias razones,véase como principal que quiere mandarme a la horca

¡ja!, olvida que soy dios, resucitaría al tercer día -.-

Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, así que a ver si él tiene narices de resucitar.

Como razones laterales tenemos el espionaje y mirada sucia fija en mi divina nuca (me remito al punto 3. Gollum), el querer tirarse a Misa antes que a mí (¿para que se ha creído que cree yo a las fan girls del yaoi LxLight?), el que su nombre sea L de verdad (lo que añade tener un nombre mas rarito que el mio ¬¬) y el tener la osadía de atarse a mi con una cadena y llevar la misma ropa llena de migas de pastel un día si y otro también, y encima acercarla a mi inmaculada ropa de marca superoseaporfaplis

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí es donde comienza mi nombramiento oficial como DIOS (insértese ojos abiertos y cara de desquiciado) y quedan justificados asesinatos, mentiras, picar entre horas y demás pecados

Ahora guardare este cuaderno en un cajón protegido con trampas para lobos, Dinamita y una bomba con cronometro que se iniciara cuando se abra susodicho cajón. Si revienta la casa le diré a mi padre que es que no quería que nadie mirase y toquetease mis cosas, lo mas seguro es que el me de una palmadita en la cabeza, diga que esta muy orgulloso del hijo tan listo y poco asesino de masas que tiene y me de 1000 yenes para otro cuaderno.


End file.
